Medley
The Medley is a song performed by Less Than Jake released for radio in 2005 and available at their MySpace page. It was also played live during their Circus of Idiots and Outcasts Tour in 2006. The song features portions of Automatic, Throw the Brick, She's Gonna Break Soon, Dopeman, Bad Scene and a Basement Show, and Anchor. Lyrics I think, I think I know it all But can I be sure of the things I've grown to know about and can I say I know it all When rules just guide me to blindly follow And things are automatic when you see them everyday (everyday) Is it the same routine or just your fucked up dreams that keep you walking mindless all the way? Throw the brick yeah, one more time thinking of my problems that I left behind throw the brick one more time throw the brick Throw the brick one more time thinking of my problems that I left behind throw the brick one more time throw the brick Two days before his mom went and moved him To a trailer park in Florida from a suburb in Michigan he left the house headed for someplace downtown thinking who needs them cuz they brought me down out on the streets words burning in his brain with his pulse pumping just like a freight train wondering what he has to lose what's to lose anyhow if he throws this rock will it all be solved now Throw the brick one more time thinking of my problems that I left behind throw the brick one more time throw the brick Throw the brick one more time thinking of my problems that I left behind throw the brick one more time throw the brick She's gonna break soon gonna break soon gonna break soon She's gonna break soon gonna break soon gonna break soon With so many problems in her life it really comes as no surprise That she's gonna break soon gonna break soon she's gonna break Welcome to her busy dizzy life of going out and getting high and following all the latest trends while shedding all her oldest friends it's been weeks worth of weekends when fake ID's and fake passions are her best friends She's gonna break soon gonna break soon gonna break soon She's gonna break soon gonna break soon gonna break soon With so many problems in her life it really comes as no surprise That she's gonna break soon gonna break soon she's gonna break Dopeman, Dopeman's got another big plan to sell it to you or anyone he can because this is much better than minimum wage no matter how things work he's still gonna get Paid! think about it for a minute more it's either work at McDonalds or the corner store a quick money fix from a deal or two when a decision comes down what would you do? You take take a welfare state or a dopeman's fate and keep the cycle spinning around Dopeman, Dopeman Dopeman, Dopeman Dopeman, Dopeman Dopeman, Dope Dope, Dopeman Well the scene here he wants her back he's trying to use the phone she's hanging up, he's given up he should've known Looking lost as he wanders off and tries to sing along to some song he's never heard but just keeps mouthing all the words It gets worse before it's all over I know I'll get through this somehow it gets worse before it's all over nothing's gonna change her mind for now This one goes out to the kids who drove 6 hours in a stolen car then missed the show This one goes out to never losing sight of all the how it's been and how it was, yeah Here's to just sinking the ship and not giving a shit Here's to sinking fast with everyone else This one goes out to another night with no sleep Crimpshrine records and Gainesville streets This one goes out to Mike, Var, Mike and Tony ALL, Snuff, Jon, Jeff, Terri, Shaun, and Andre Here's to just sinking the ship and not giving a shit Here's to sinking fast with everyone else Thank you Category: Live Only Songs Category:Songs